Dyskusja użytkownika:DKK
DKK, witaj na Wikii! Jesteśmy społecznością, która edytuje wiele polskich Wikii. Jeżeli masz jakieś pytanie lub problem, możesz skorzystać z forum bądź ze stron pomocy. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, co aktualnie robimy, a także pomóc nam w walce ze spamem i wandalizmem, zobacz ostatnie zmiany. Możesz zacząć przeglądać Wikię od głównej kategorii. Jeśli masz pomysł na nową Wikię, nie krępuj się jej utworzyć lub wypróbować swoją ideę w Scratchpadzie. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Tomta1 (dyskusja) 14:28, 2 mar 2011 siema siema ziomek, mi możesz dać admina na swojej wikii Minkacz 17:35, kwi 19, 2011 (UTC) Edytor Jeśli chcesz użyć starego edytora wizualnego: nie ma takiej opcji. Jeśli chcesz użyć edytora tekstowego bez dziwnego podglądu, musisz użyć skórki Monobook. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 15:33, wrz 12, 2011 (UTC) :Dzieki za zgloszenie, jesli u mnie bedzie tak samo, to zglosze buga. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 16:25, wrz 12, 2011 (UTC) :U mnie jest OK, podaj przegladarke. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 16:27, wrz 12, 2011 (UTC) :Problem już zgłosilem, wystepuje tylko w IE. Kazda inna przegladarka dziala OK. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 14:06, wrz 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Spotlight dla Wiki Narnia Generalnie większość warunków jest spełniona. Jedynym problemem może być to, że strona główna wygląda dość "surowo". Trudno, przynajmniej mi, znaleźć linki do najważniejszych kategorii/artykułów. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ją wizualnie podrasować (coś na kształt tego, tego czy tego). — Sovq 08:27, lut 7, 2012 (UTC) :Pozmieniałam stronę główną wzorując się na tym co zrobiłem na Max Payne wiki, zmieniając parę elementów. Aby zobaczyć zmiany od razu, trzeba odświeżyć tą stronę korzystając z instrukcji na jej górze (CTRL+F5 dla większości przeglądarek). Uważam, że macie tam za dużo tekstu zachęcającego do współpracy, jedno solidnie pomyślane zdanie zwykle działa lepiej niż ściana tekstu, ale to jedynie moja opinia. Mam nadzieję, że nowa strona główna się podoba :) Pozdrawiam — Sovq 13:03, lut 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Problem z usunięciem kategorii Ponurak rozwiązał problem (dzięki!). Problem tkwił w tym, że kategorie były dodawane przez szablon. Aby kategorie szablonów pojawiały się tylko na stronach szablonów, należy je umieścić wewnątrz tagów . — Sovq 15:02, lut 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Dodanie licencji na Legopedii Gotowe, pozdrawiam — Sovq 18:20, kwi 10, 2012 (UTC) :Forum chyba działa już jak powinno. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 15:26, kwi 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:Z dwóch wikii jedna To zależy od danego przypadku. Mniejsze, długo nieaktywne projekty są okazjonalnie zamykane a ich adres przekierowywany do większej wiki na dany temat. Z większymi jest nieco inaczej - gdy nie ma wyraźnych przyczyn do ich zamknięcia, po prostu czekają na kogoś, kto się nimi zajmie. Wszystko zależy jednak ok konkretnej wiki i konkretnych okoliczności. — Sovq 06:19, kwi 18, 2012 (UTC) :Nie myślałeś nad tym aby połączyć obie wiki - eksportować przydatną zawartość, np. strony z tej kategorii na swoją wiki? W ten sposób przydatne treści zostaną zachowane i zamknięcie pl.lego nie będzie dużą stratą. Z jednej strony zgadzam się, że lepiej mieć jedną wiki na dany temat, która korzystać będzie z najbardziej intuicyjnego adresu (pl.lego), choć z drugiej strony ktoś włożył pracę w rozbudowanie pl.lego i szkoda byłoby to zmarnować. — Sovq 13:46, kwi 19, 2012 (UTC) ::W takim razie może przydałaby się dyskusja na samej Legopedii, dotycząca połączenia zawartości (czy też zaimportowania przydatnych treści)? Jeśli dostanę listę artykułów wartych zaimportowania a społeczność Legopedii nie będzie przeciwna importowi tych treści, chętnie pomogę zrobić resztę. — Sovq 17:01, kwi 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Spotlight dla Legopedii? Myślę, że Legopedia śmiało może ubiegać się o spotlight. Prosiłbym jednak, aby prośbę złożyć na odpowiedniej stronie, nie na mojej stronie dyskusji. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 15:21, maj 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Uprawnienia biurokraty Przyznałem Ci dodatkowe uprawnienia. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 15:25, lip 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Integracja wiki Gotowe. — Sovq 15:27, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) :Przekierowałem jedną z nich na pl.narnia. Drugą wolałbym na razie zostawić. Generalnie nie przejmowałbym się na Twoim miejscu takimi projektami. Jeśli są nieaktywne i małe to zostaną usunięte automatycznie przez bota. Jedynymi dobrymi powodami zamknięcia i przekierowania wiki ręcznie jest obraźliwa zawartość, wandalizm/spam lub blokowanie przez nieaktywny projekt dobrej domeny. Jeśli te okoliczności nie występują, to lepiej projekt zostawić, aby poczekał na lepsze czasy ;-). — Sovq 18:37, sie 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Problem z linkami w Zakątku powinien ustąpić gdy Twoja wiki przejdzie na silnik MediaWiki 1.19. Tymczasowo załatałem problem. W międzyczasie spróbuję się dowiedzieć, czy można coś zrobić aby przyspieszyć migrację Legopedii do nowej wersji. RE:Kod zmieniający wygląd przycisków Stało się tak, ponieważ skopiowałeś poza kodem również tagi . Usuń te tagi przy podanym przeze mnie kodzie i wszystko powinno działać. Jeśli chodzi o niektóre przyciski - jedyne przyciski, które ten kod nie obejmuje to powinny być "Utwórz Wiki", przyciski edytora i przycisk od wyszukiwarki ( ze względu na inny rozmiar niż pozostałe przyciski - obrazek nie obejmowałby całego przycisku), jeżeli dostrzeżesz jakieś inne przyciski, które nie mają tego obrazka podaj mi link do tej strony, a dodam kod dla nich. Pozdrawiam. VuhDyskusja 02:56, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) :Zrobiłem wymagane poprawki oraz dodałem trochę od siebie :) — Nana 17:58, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Dodane — Nana 14:25, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: Globalna nawigacja Wiki w globalnej nawigacji zmieniane są (a przynajmniej powinny być) w zależności od tego co w danym momencie jest popularnym tematem, jeśli istnieje dostatecznie duża wiki na ten temat, choć przyznam, że przydałaby się częstsza rotacja projektów, które się tam pojawiają. — Sovq 15:11, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) :Niestety obecnie nie ma takiej oficjalnej możliwości. Którą wiki chciałbyś dodać do nawigacji? — Sovq 06:22, wrz 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok, będę miał Legopedię w pamięci gdy następnym razem aktualizowana będzie globalna nawigacja. Pozdrawiam — Sovq 15:59, wrz 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Przyciski na Legopedii Dodałem. Powinny się pojawić jak się pamięć podręczna zwolni (jak zwykle). — Nana 12:58, paź 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Problem z dodawaniem licencjami Hmm, spróbowałem dodać i plik i wszystko przebiegło sprawnie. Jeśli chodzi s zawartość raportu o nieskategoryzowanych plikach, to jest on aktualizowany zwykle raz na 24 godziny, dlatego zawierać on może skategoryzowane pliki dodane niedawno. Ponadto, trzeba się liczyć także z tym, że strony dodane do kategorii przy pomocy szablonów także nie od razu znaleźć można na stronach kategorii. Gdyby jednak problem się przedłużał, daj znać. — Sovq 14:53, paź 8, 2012 (UTC) :Możesz opisać sposób, w jaki dodajesz pliki? Z jakiej przeglądarki korzystasz? Być może błąd leży w jednym ze sposobów dodawania plików, którego nie testowałem. — Sovq 14:38, paź 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Teraz widzę problem - zgłoszę to, o ile nie zgłoszono tego już wcześniej. Do czasu naprawienia błędu, możesz korzystać bezpośrednio ze Specjalna:Prześlij, która jest także dostępna w menu "Dodaj" nad paskiem nawigacji po prawej stronie i powinna poprawnie dodawać szablon licencji. — Sovq 16:16, paź 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Odebranie praw biurokraty Zazwyczaj w takim wypadku dobra jest zgoda społeczności. Widzę, że z aktywnością innych użytkowników też jest trochę słabo, plus przy takim długim okresie nieaktywności szansa, że wniosek by upadł jest raczej mała. Innymi słowy: zrobione — Nana 16:21, lut 26, 2013 (UTC)